


肌肉记忆

by WendyFK



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFK/pseuds/WendyFK





	1. Chapter 1

队三救出吧唧后时间线紊乱

一发完

第一次搞脆皮鸭献给盾冬

 


	2. one

猎鹰外出的时候Steve终于得了空档接近Bucky，  
七十年来的冰封以及恢复不多时的混乱记忆，导致他身上还带了许多冬日战士的冷绝气息。Bucky木着脸坐在床边，机械臂咯吱咯吱作响，嘴唇微张也不知在想些什么。

“ 你还好吗？” 

Steve靠在门框上，手里端着香喷喷的面包和果汁。他放在床头又看着不说话的Bucky，表情有些凝固。那些时间和变故太过漫长，导致哪怕确认冬日战士恢复记忆后两人之间的关系仍有些许微妙。

好吧，准确来说是美国队长惴惴不安的看着昔日挚友的脸色。

“ 我不知道.....”Bucky摇摇头，长到侧颈脖的发尾微蜷看起来是有段时间没打理的乱糟糟，不多久从战场上下来Bucky身上带了点泠冽的硝烟味。灰蓝色瞳孔散发空洞气息，也并没有丝毫要动Steve带来早餐的意思。

这会儿看起来十足像个不近人情的冬日战士了。

美国队长张了张嘴，搁置在床头柜上的手不安的来回放在床沿上，薄米色棉质衬衫下肌肉鼓动又缩了缩手指重新塞回身侧。倒是一时之间不知道该说些什么为好，因为这种沉默很少发生在他和Bucky之间。

布鲁克林的年轻小伙子们总是默契十足，乱七八糟的话题从女孩横跨到战壕。实在闲的没事干了他们就去踢球，下着雨在泥地里射门打滚，相互扯对方上衣发泄没处摆的精力，直到都光溜溜的沾满泥巴回去一起挨莎拉的骂。

不过那时他可比Bucky瘦多了，换成现在Steve可不敢用上全力去勒他的老友。

 

“ Bucky.....”Steve低低的叫了一声，穿着暗酒红色开领的男人平静的扭过头等待着他的下文。平常习惯了下达精确指令的美国队长又不知道该说些什么了，Steve试探着用锐利的蓝眼睛打探Bucky笼罩在黑长发下的神色并假装冷静的问道，“ 你的记忆...全部都回来了。”

用的是陈述句。

冬日战士难以发觉的细微抖动一下身体，机械臂噤了声。那蓝灰里也荡起点不平凡的波澜，和死寂平淡的灰空里滚起片浪一样。Bucky嗯了声，直面Steve快速升温的蓝色目光又补充上一句，  
“ 全记起来了。”

声音不大却是震的美国队长心脏发颤，连四倍供血都快抢不上跳动的拍子。

——他记起来什么了？Bucky听懂我意思了吗？

Steve咬了咬牙，侧脸肌鼓起一小块。那些往昔的快乐时光在脑内卷胶带一样快速循环播放，Bucky尝试逗笑他时的语气、Bucky手指搭在他肩膀上的触感、Bucky轻吻他脸颊时的湿润温度....

哦，上帝。一股热血直冲大脑，Steve狠狠阂上眼，金色睫毛碰睫毛，他必须得做点什么来确定他们在讲的是同一件事。

“ 那你能告诉我在罗马尼亚那晚发生的事吗？”  
美国队长拿出盘问罪犯的耐心慢慢将大掌搭在了身边发愣的男人肩上，Bucky开衫扣子随意松散的解了两颗，以Steve过高的视角往里看。微微隆起的两块胸肌沟壑明显。

冬日战士没过多大反应又像是想起什么值得回味的事。薄薄的嘴角向上勾起，带了点胡渣，却成一个漂亮的弧度。

“ 我们打赢了整个战线最漂亮的一场胜仗，我甚至没用完一盒狙击枪子弹。整个军营都为此欢呼  
庆祝，连你都被他们抬到酒馆喝个烂醉还....”

Bucky不说话了，Steve放在他肩上的手力道加重仿佛要隔着布料就熨贴在他肌肤上一样，又像要把人摁进松软的床垫，紧紧扣住冬日战士。

“ 然后呢？” 美国队长像是为不惊动小动物一样潜行无声的靠在Bucky身后，从搭靠的姿势变成了整个把Bucky圈在自己身前，侧脸碰着垂落的黑发，不过没使多大劲就对了。

“ .....”

还真把自己当罪犯了，冬日战士抬眼看他，Steve满脸欲言又止的严肃。

“ 然后我把你拖回了军营 ，美国队长抱着酒瓶摇摇晃晃的样子可难得一见。”Bucky露出一个笑脸，瞳孔眯起散淡淡绿色，脸部线条变得柔和。仿佛刹那间重回1940年代冒着蒸汽的布鲁克林，Steve的喉结滚动像是被某种温暖的硬糖堵住喉口，却舍不得下咽。

“ ....再然后呢？”

美国队长的声音已经变的压抑又沙哑，明明俩人只是在聊天，就和那种多年没见的老朋友叙旧一样的聊天。可光是能够确认Bucky完好无损的坐在这儿，用充满诱惑力的嗓音描述他们过去的事，史蒂夫罗杰斯就能像个没见过世面的处男一样硬起来了。

那可是Bucky。

是他的巴基巴恩斯中士，不是什么博物馆里冷冰冰的展板，而是活生生的带着柔软热度的...Bucky

“ 我不记得了。”

Bucky动了动嘴唇，把最重要的一段故事卡在了半路。他有些生硬的把右手搭在Steve的窄腰后面，就连那儿还能感觉到Steve硬邦邦的肌肉和猛然粗重起来的喘气幅度。

冬日战士凑近白皮肤金发男人的耳下，嗓音厚重低哑，“ 或者你告诉我？”

Steve现在能确信他们讲的是同一件事了。

因为四倍代谢率的醉鬼清醒的不能再清醒，他把试图架起他的Bucky压在地上一通乱啃，手伸进衣摆下小心翼翼又假装胡乱的去捏Bucky天天在他眼前晃悠的腹肌和小蛮腰。

天——当时他想要是Bucky把自己一脚踹开了，那可称得上是犯罪。各大报刊明天的头条估计就是《美国队长借醉意试图强奸自己昔日好友》，还是蓄谋多年那种。

但好在Bucky没有，他先是震惊了一会没反应过来。然后快速的皱起眉又松开，像是释然了些什么。毕竟同时接受自己最好的朋友和自己，同时成为同性恋也得需要一些时间。

Bucky喘着粗气抱住Steve的金脑袋，嘴唇湿漉漉的红。

“ 别在这儿弄，去床上。” 

Steve像个被馅饼砸中脑袋的毛头小子一样抱着Bucky一口口往里吞，他们手指挤压着军裤间隙撸动对方阴茎，温度烫的吓人。硬板军床咯吱作响了半夜，好在那天大家都醉的不轻没人发现美国队长帐篷里的异样呻吟和剧烈动静。

罗马尼亚的初夜，时隔七十年Steve还能清楚记得  
那张被咬舔的嫣红的、尝起来和软糖一样的嘴唇。虽然这么形容一个男人的嘴听起来有点变态，但Bucky的味道就是这样。是深夜偶尔梦回起来都需要去浴室冲个冷水澡冷静的味道，更别提下身那张连一呼一吸都能咬紧的后穴.....

Steve开始祈祷猎鹰最好别回来了，这事儿一旦开始忍了七十年的禁欲美国道德模范也不知道什么时候能结束。

“ 嗯……”

Bucky弓起腰机械臂死死抓着床单，阴茎胡乱的翘起打在腹肌上溅起难耐的前精。久违的穴口被两根手指慢慢深入着拓展开来，却还是紧的Steve难以继续拔出或是送入指根。

“ Bucky...看着我...” 明明自己也快忍到爆炸，粗长发烫的老二贴在腰上，Steve低下腰企图用摩擦Bucky大腿根来缓解点射意。但那样做一点效果也没有，因为视觉效果和心理活动到爆棚的疯长冲晕了美国队长的理智。

Bucky 被steve作恶的手指搅的晕晕乎乎，酒红色上衣还没脱完半尴不尬的撩在两点粉色之上，卷成细条随着手指的来回抽插把乳头蹭的发硬，和樱桃一样等着Steve什么时候才能注意到他们俯首亲一亲、咬一咬。

“ 放松点...我要进来了……”

灰色运动裤被Bucky的机械臂拉下一半，从门口往里看就能发现Steve光着白白嫩嫩的屁股跪在冬日战士两条大腿之间，阴茎顶的老高。那原本一拳能打瘫半面墙的机械手此刻正在不太熟练的上下撸动Steve的分身，从龟头划过马眼抚过表皮一直到囊袋，抹匀液体，Bucky照着记忆里的样子一点点来讨好自己的老友。

他不敢太使劲，一方面因为后穴正被手指操的滋滋作响另一方面右手不得空的抓着Steve的后背。  
美国队长不太会接吻，但他憋气的能力一流。宽厚的舌头去搅动Bucky嘴里所有的津液，舔过上牙槽刮过内壁，恨不得要把舌头都塞进对方喉咙里。这点倒是唤醒Bucky的记忆，七十年了，Steve的吻技还是那么烂，不给别人喘气的空，生吞活剥似的就去啃他的唇瓣。

Steve真该庆幸我不是个娇滴滴的姑娘。

Bucky哼了一声，推推压在自己身上的美国队长。舔掉嘴边不知是谁出来的体液，喘着粗气说  
“ 我准备好了。你慢...嗯！”

干，Steve根本没等他说完就急匆匆扶着阴茎操进去了半根。粗涨的尺寸和硬生生捅入半根木桩没什么区别，哪怕前面用手指开拓过了疆域。可Bucky依旧疼的冒汗，“ Steve！ 你怎么比以前更大了！？操，你是想要捅穿我吗？！”

粘腻的水声潺潺掉在床单上，被撑开成不可思议弧度的后穴红的发肿，嫩肉紧紧咬着Steve成淡粉色的阴茎不断往外渗水。Bucky一口口喘着粗气，Steve也没好到哪里去。他能感受到Bucky那层层吮吸着自己的褶皱、那被极致温暖包裹着的丝滑触感、那久违的湿滑紧致内壁缴的他马上就能交代在里面一样。

他想顺着肌肉的记忆和放任的念头不管不顾的动起来，可是求生欲和理智告诉他。他不能，尽管冬日战士的体质异于常人可他俩都太久没做过了。Bucky的屁眼可没在军营里那么松软，但还是一样可口就对了。

“ 抱歉....我会慢一点的。” Steve的脖子明显涨红了起来，红的和Bucky的唇瓣一样。但说这句话时他开始慢慢往外抽性器，混着沌水翻出内里血红色嫩肉，冬日战士锁紧了硬挺的臀部。难耐的用短指甲刮过Steve洁白的后背肌肉，留下一道道不痛不痒的粉色痕迹。

操，上次那么干还是在酒馆的厕所里。他俩粗暴的把对方衣服撕烂，Bucky被他压在马桶上后背对着自己，一下下顶过腺体闷哼和水声混着一声声嘶哑的———

“ Steve.....”

Bucky往下坐，主动的吞下了Steve后半根阴茎，  
他们忘了润滑油。两个人爽的同时极大的呻吟起来，可好在Bucky出水依旧很多，黏腻湿滑的甬道终于被操开了。得了食髓知味的冬日战士按着旧日诚实的肌肉记忆操控着臀瓣吞吐美国队长的老二。

这太感觉熟悉了，简直比吃饭睡觉还刻在骨子里的熟悉。但又太陌生了，仿佛没想过会再次得到般的陌生。Steve的心脏像是被热柠檬汁浇滚，他低下头发力狠劲去撞Bucky，撞进床垫，撞散床架就和在军营里一样，囊袋打在屁股上的啪啪声，水声滋滋作响。他又去舔Bucky的唇，那薄薄的嘴唇好似一块又软又甜的软糖，吃到嘴里才能抵抗美国队长心里那柠檬的酸涩。

“ 你都记起来了。Bucky....”

蓝眼睛璀璨夺目火热的、一刻不停的、焦灼在被操的浑身发热的男人身上。话说Bucky以前可骚浪的很，每次隔着裤链挑逗Steve就能摸出一裤裆的水。但现在冬日战士兴许是年纪大了，咬了嘴唇将噬骨的魅叫都关在口腔里，散乱的黑发遮了英俊的脸庞，也遮住混沌的灰绿色瞳孔。

他现在可没法回答Steve，美国队长的阴茎还埋在他里面，又涨又爽，撑的他没法回答。

Steve把他的腰摁向自己，臀部贴的一点缝隙都没有，几百下抽插又深又闷，敏感点被硕大的阴茎碾压、发泄。难耐的大掌去撸动Bucky早就射过一次的阴茎，把精液涂抹在俩人的腹肌上。

高涨情绪的美国队长像是在和什么较劲一样，不断挑逗着Bucky浑身的敏感，他冲他耳后根吹起，他啃咬他的乳晕、他甚至蜷缩后背就这不便姿势去帮Bucky口交，把精液全都吃到嘴里再去吻Bucky微张掉出小舌的唇。

一嘴的腥臊味。

冬日战士配合又顺从，即使皱眉嫌弃Steve糟糕的口交技术。但小鹿一样清澈又迷茫的眼神里充满浓郁的情欲气息，他知道控制器极强的美国队长想让他叫出声。就和七十年前每次Bucky诱惑Steve上他那样。

“ 哈...啊...Steve...嗯....这就是你想让我记起来的。”又是陈述句，Bucky把腿缠在Steve后腰配合他的操干脚尖绷的直直的，胸部硬的发胀。不要钱的呻吟浪叫就那么倾倒似的出来了，他叫的Steve除了阴茎哪儿都软了。龟头顶到底，像是真的要把Bucky捅穿一样，后穴套着性器每下十足都撞到发颤，乳白色精液沿着洞口慢慢淌出，染脏了床单。

“ 没错...我想让你全部都记得，包括....”

被软嫩浇灌的快感灭顶而来，Steve射在了后穴里面，但没等Bucky喘口气。Steve又拉过他的脚踝拽到自己身前，燃了七十年的欲望囊袋依旧鼓鼓囊囊。Steve的干红了眼阴茎还硬着，他俯下身磨着Bucky泛红的耳朵。嗓音沙哑，

“ 你的身体。”

 

.....

 

时间在被冰冻过的两位百岁老人之间凝固，又或是空气太过暧昧而被迫逃窜。反正直到落暮西山  
、床头的面包变硬发冷，Steve才终于餍足的抱着已经射软腿的Bucky从房间出来。

负20+厘米的老友重聚已经让彼此再度回到了当初的状态，他干脆搂着Bucky的腰坐在沙发上一边看着新闻里的通缉令一边给Bucky泡猎鹰买回来的最后一袋麦片。

“ 我们是不是忘了谁？”

冬日战士眯起蓝灰色眼睛，他皱了眉一边拒绝白色牛奶的投喂一边扭头转向门口....

“ 你们终于结束了！鬼知道我在门口等了多久才敢进来！？”猎鹰一脚踹开了公寓的门，几乎是咬牙切齿的恶狠狠瞪着沙发上俩人。

Steve有些不好意思的红了脸，“ 抱歉，但你可以进来等着....”

“ 哈！？” 猎鹰的眼睛瞪的鼓鼓的，他看着Bucky身上的衣服变成了有些宽松的米色衬衫。而Steve则穿了冬日战士的酒色开衫，肌肉鼓鼓囊囊的要爆出。一股子淡淡交合后香甜体味从俩人身上穿出，猎鹰崩溃的大吼到。

“ 整间公寓响了一天你们叫床的声音！！我怎么敢进来！！”

.....

（完）


End file.
